Hagrid's new Assistant
by Demicat
Summary: post Fang: Fang has left the flock to start out on his own, but when his busboy job in London falls through which path will he chose?
1. Chapter 1

New story I know I probably should finish my others first but what the hell you only live once –D.C.

_I have ownership of nothing!_

* * *

It was an average day by London standards, all drippy clouds and smog as Fang trudged along the London alley he'd been here four days already and he was staving, he'd had a plan to get a job, a place to stay and lay low till he was sure the flock had stopped looking for him, but on the first two accounts he'd failed.

Kicking a stone bitterly he was surprised when it stopped short of an A-frame sign advertising a place called 'The Leaky Caldron' that was when noticed that the alley abruptly ended in front of an odd looking grey stone building although the ones nearby were all faded red brick, he stepped closer to read a smaller sing in the window it said 'Summer Busboy Wanted: Accommodation and Meals Provided'.

"Finally" Fang smirked briefly before opening the door and walking in.

* * *

Tom the barkeep looked up at the sound of the door opening, then higher to the tiny bewitched bell he'd bought less-then legally, it was meant to ring normally at the entrance of a wizard, witch or squib, buzz at the sound of a muggle but instead it whistled sharply, the sign that a half-blood had entered.

Glanced down and smiled expecting Hagrid instead it was a tall gangly but muscled youth of fifteen,

"Hello boy, how can I help" Tom said "Uh... I'm here about the Busboy Job" the boy replied with an American accent.

"Ah! Right then, take a seat and I'll explain what the job entails" Tom said reaching under the bar for a set of keys.

"So what your name boy"

"Fang uh... Nick Fang, but Fang's fine" Fang said quietly sitting on a barstool,

"Okay Fang basically it involves clearing and cleaning tables as well as any and all odd-jobs around the tavern; from stacking boxes and helping Mrs. Wood the Cook, to carrying the guests luggage, got that" Tom before continuing "Now I'll give you a three-day trial; you'll have meals in the kitchen with Cook, the maids and me, the wage is twelve sickles a week and I'll show you to your room now" Tom said heaving up out of his chair and starting up the stair.

"This is your room" Tom said leading my into a tiny room with linen cupboards lining one wall "its right above the furnace and you'll find a uniform in one of the these" he said tapping a door "I'll give you a half-hour to settle, then you'll meet me downstairs to the kitchens for the staff dinner, then later during the guests' dinner I'll give you a tour and put you to work, how's that sound" Fang nodded.

* * *

When Tom left Fang dumped his backpack on the the bed before pulling out the clothes folded and crammed into the small cupboard, two well-used cream buttoned shirts, two pairs of brown woollen slacks with suspenders, a white apron, some brown knit socks and a pair of old lace-up leather boots**.**

_I'll have to save and buy a coat before I cut slits in the back of the shirts,_ Fang thought as he dressed and went to look the staff-only door that Tom said opened into the back stairs which inturn lead down to the kitchens.

* * *

Myles Fezwick a waiter at The Leaky Caldron, who sat on a bench in the kitchen singing-along to the radio,

_I fell into a burning ring of fire,_

_I went down, down, down, but flames went higher,_

_And it burned, burned, burned, that ring of fire,_

_That ring of fire,_

"You'd best turn-down that silly muggle music now or I'll feed you something extra hot and you'll really have a ring of burning fire!" Mrs. Wood hissed threatening him with a wooden spoon_**.(A/N: Always wanted say that! If your don't know its Ring of Fire written by June Carter-Cash and sung by Johnny Cash)**_

"Well we got a new busboy, looks like he'll do well" Tom said stomping into the kitchen,

"I don't see why you need a busboy, why not just hire temporary waiter for the summer?" Myles asked,

"Because waiters all want to be permanent" Mrs. Wood started,

"But most importantly, it's cheaper to hire a minor and because minors can't work for more than the summer what with school and all" Tom Finished.

"So what's his name" Mrs. Wood spoon a meaty stew into bowls for herself, two waiters, the maid, tom and the new boy.

"Nick Fang, but said to call him Fang" Tom taking his bowl and sitting down,

It was a minute later that Fang came down to the kitchen; Tom introduced him to the other staff of the Leaky Caldron,

* * *

The next day Fang was helping Tom move boxes in the store room when Tom looked at him and asked,

"I noticed you're a bit different, a little more than human can I ask what you are?" Tom unwilling to mention his illegal doorbell.

"Oh uh? I'm... I'm an avian-hybrid" Fang said watching Tom wearily trying gage his reaction,

"Oh... can't say I've heard of those before, but I'm guessing you have feathers or wings or something"

"Yeah, wings or something" Fang smiled maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_So you like it! I do, it's written better than my other stories or at least I think so..._

_Reviews are love! – D.C._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, D.C. here as usual I own nothing, (*Two Chappies Better Then One!*)

Oh a funny note about the last chapter that bit about the ring of fire song, if you don't get it here this should help you!

I was at TAFE, working on something in the dark room when I heard from the music room next door this Indian dude singing ring of fire, anyway when he finished the song the music instructor lady who thinks herself a bit of a comedian said "if that's how you feel, stop eating curry"

Unfortunately I now have this going round and round my brain... XP

* * *

The next morning Fang awoke at dawn.

Dressing in his work clothes with the apron thrown over one shoulder he hurried through dark silent tavern and into the kitchen.

When he got there Tom and Myles were hunched bleary-eyed over their cups of tea, while Mrs. Wood hummed and danced cheerfully to some kind of witches' music radio channel.

"Morning" Fang yawned to the kitchen in general,

"Good morning to you too, deary" Mrs. Wood smiled flicking her wand and a plate of bacon and eggs appeared in front of the four of them, Myles gave him a half-hearted wave before greedy stuffing bacon in his mouth.

Tom merely grunted with a nod.

* * *

It was now July the 27th and Fang had been working at the Leaky Caldron for a day over two weeks it surprised him quickly he had fallen into the routine, especially after he noticed such things as self-cleaning dishes, etc. finally after eavesdropping on Tom he came to the conclusion that he was working at a magical bar, more surprised that he fitted in and Tom excepted him so easily.

Fang was in the bar taking the chairs down before the bar opened when the doorbell whistled sharply, Tom looked up before smiling toothlessly at the giant of a man that walked in,

"Hagrid you're early, I only just opened for the day" Tom grinned,

"Ah... well, I got news Tom, I'm the new Care of Magical Creatures professor" Hagrid smiled as he took his seat oblivious of the groaning protests of the barstool under him.

"Congrats! This deserves a toast, Fang go fetch Hagrid here and me a beer" Tom said patting the enormous man on the arm.

"So that your new busboy Tom? Strong looking boy, haven't seen 'im before he go to 'ogwarts?" Hagrid said nodding toward were Fang was behind the bar.

"No, uh... I haven't really asked him that much, but I don't know that he's going to school anymore and he doesn't talk much" Tom said scratching his stubble.

Say Fang, where are you from?" Tom asked as Fang set the beers before him and Hagrid,

"Around" Fang answered cryptically, before going back wiping tables as a group of people entered the bar talking loudly on their way through to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"And I said to him, 'Why would the minister hire him, How could he trust a thing like that teaching our children" a stout woman said, Fang's first thought was everything about her was grey; her hair was that dull itchy grey like an unloved horses blanket, her eyes were a dull silver so pale that at first she looked like she had no iris just tiny black dots for eyes, her clothes were grey and her skin was a leathery dull dusty grey it made him think that she'd faded like the inside of a house that had been locked up and deserted for years.

"What did the ministry official say?" the very tall but fat-faced woman next to her replied.

"Oh he was a nice man that Mr. Malfoy, he said 'I agree, I had personally tried to dissuade the minister from allowing him to be hired at the school, but he isn't listening to anyone so the proof will be in the the pudding when the oaf fails' but he did suggest that I and those I know whom share my fears write complaints to the minister" she said proudly as if complaining was a great honour.

The lady looked over to were Tom and Hagrid were sitting, she frowned when she realised they hadn't heard her over-loud voice, scowling she and the other woman continued through to the entrance to the Alley.

* * *

Things were fairly calm till lunch-time, a few misshapes but about as normal as the Leaky Caldron got on a busy day, but today Fang found it difficult work with all the people milling around, it had been easier at the near start of summer when most of the clientele had been adults or the few families that didn't go on holiday.

But with the new school year approaching Fang had discovered two problems; first the bar was a lot busier and Fang and Myles weren't quite clearing and cleaning, so much as waging war with the ever increasing amount of dirty bottles, cups, plates and dishes that were turning up everywhere, Myles and Fang had one day found a fork lodged deep in some poor ladies bra!

But Fang's biggest problem was something that grew everyday; as now parents were bring their children to Diagon Alley, children that didn't recognise him and pointed it out to their parents and often questioned him; the parents about what an American boy was doing half-way around the world working in a bar! of all places and their children once learning he was American, wanted to know what the American magic schools were like, both questions Fang answered with silence but his patience was thinning day by day and he knew that soon they if they hadn't already, they'd stop being dissuaded by his silence and start looking into why.

Fang was wiping up someone's spilt beer and food while Myles was carrying a tray of drinks and simultaneously levitating two other trays of food and serving them to the people around him as he manoeuvred through, around and under people standing or sitting in his way, or he was until he slipped on the long impractical skirt worn by a flat-faced woman, tripped over a chair, elbowing a wide-shouldered man in a hooded cloak in the face and falling to the floor his wand skittered off under the crowded bar. Fang acted quickly using a nearby table he leaped over the next and grabbed the two now falling food trays out of the air, his progress covered by the starting scuffle.

While Fang had grabbed the trays, Myles had other problems; the hooded man he elbowed stood growling threateningly and hoisted him up by the front of Myles's vest.

"You young man, just made a grave mistake" the man said in a deep murderous and foreign accented voice, Myles squeaked softly, silently pleading with his eyes to be put down.

"I'm sorry?" Myles whispered, but it was the wrong move, the man flung him across the nearest table, he landed in the lap of a huge Scottish or maybe Irish man, Myles wasn't in any state to tell.

"Wha' do yea' think yea doin' throwin' the wee lad!" the man said drawing his wand and launching himself across the table toward the hooded man, that seemed the cue and the bar erupted with the movement of people; half were trying to escape the other half threw themselves into the fights' fray.

Fang found himself ducked under a table, not out of cowardice, but because that's were Myles's wand had rolled and he knew that Myles wasn't earning nearly enough to afford to replace it if broken.

So moving quickly Fang scrambled on hands and knees until his hand found Myles wand, tucked it in his pocket and rolled out from under the table.

Coming to his feet Fang ducked and weaved through the fray; most of the people trying to escape had either escaped or given up and joined the scrap, Fang moved as quickly as he could and still take stock of the conflict.

Somewhere near the start of the skirmish Tom and Hagrid had joined the fray to help people escape and were now trying their damnedest to stop the brawl, Fang thought it a miracle no-one had used magic yet.

But there was a good reason for that; Tom had fitted the entire Inn with an anti-magical aggression charm, but even they had limits and Tom hoped like hell he could settle the fight before the charm reached its limit.

Myles was trapped under the weight of the brawl, with everyone fighting over him he found himself unable to even hide, but he was still inching forward bit by bit, though nowhere near quickly enough or so he thought until he felt a hand drag him to his feet, at first he flinched and closed his eyes, but when the fist he'd envisioned never come he opened them, Fang rolled his eyes at Myles and handed the young man his wand.

"Oh! Uh thanks, I... you know thought... uh, Thanks Fang!" he babbled,

"Don't mention it" Fang said quietly dragging Myles through the fight, suddenly Fang was yanked from behind and felt his shirt-back rip open flashing his wings to the whole room, everyone froze suddenly staring at the winged boy.

"My word! We... we... were being served all this time by a dark creature! A Boread!" the same snobbish grey lady from this morning crowed, thus it served as the catalyst and most everyone involved in the fight fled the bar in seconds.

Leaving only Tom, Hagrid, Myles and Fang,

"Well there goes my first and only stable job" Fang sighed depressed he ruffled and un-tensed his wings as he dropped into a chair.

Tom and Hagrid shared a glance.

"Maybe not Fang" Hagrid explained "As I'm a professor now, I was thinking of lookin' for someone to help me with my duties as groundsman, so I can worry about' teachin' instead o' the forest" Hagrid said walking towards Fang.

"Why would you hire me, I'm a freak and you've just met me?" Fang whispered, weary.

"Because I emp'thive with ya, I'm an 'alf-giant me-self and I understand been looked at with distain an' like you're som'ing less than human" Hagrid finished patting the quiet winged boys' shoulder.

"So you'll take the job or what?" Hagrid, Tom and Myles chimed in together, expectant looks all around.

"Okay" Fang whispered a little too quietly, then nodding so they'd see.

* * *

So... that is I have to say the longest chapter I've ever written on a fan-fiction story or at least close to it.

Review People! I worked hard on this! –D.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh... looky what you all got, a bonus chapter update! –D.C.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office reading when he was interrupted by Hagrid's distinctive knock.

"Come in Hagrid" Dumbledore called out and Hagrid trumped in with Fang in tow.

"Oh! Hello and who is this, Hagrid?" Dumbledore said sitting up surprised,

"Well you see sir, did you get my letter sir?" Hagrid said nervously scratching the back of his neck as Fang stood silently near the door.

"Ah! Yes Hagrid I did, so I would presume this is Nickolas Fang your new assistant then? Hello do you mind my calling you Nick" Dumbledore said shaking Fang hand.

"Uh... I proffer Fang please... sir" Fang whispered politely.

"Okay Fang then, well please call my Dumbledore" Dumbledore smiled "Lemon drop?" he said handing the small open tin out to the two, Hagrid and Fang both took one and thanked Dumbledore.

"So Hagrid tells me there is something different about you Fang, but that I should ask you about it" he said turning to Fang and nodded in thanks that Hagrid had not told this man to much about him.

"I'm an Avian-Hybrid, I have wings" that surprised him,

"Dear boy, say again?" Dumbledore said forward, resting elbows on the desk.

Fang sighed before standing and removing the coat he'd worn in preparation, as they say people well only believe what they see with their own eyes.

Rolling his shoulders, he only half opened his wings, but even then they touched the walls on either end of the tower room.

"My word" Dumbledore breathed awed, Fang mentally flinched recalling the grey lady at the Leaky Caldron saying the same thing but with a different tone.

"A Boread, one of the least known, most reclusive and because of that misunderstood magical beings, of the people you could hire as an assistant none could have dreamed of surprising me more" Dumbledore said swallowing his own lemon drop.

"Uh... people keep calling me that, but what is it" Fang asked,

"Hum... Well they were what you are, winged beings and very intelligent, but unknown to wizard-kind and there in remains the problem, they as intelligent as humans and possibly more so and because of that there were those that feared and hated not just Boreads, but all half-humans; whether they be Mer, Centaur etc. Though not the entire wizarding world, but enough that I'm surprised there are any Boreads left" Dumbledore sighed.

Fang sat blinking, he'd been worried he'd have to explain that he was born in a lab, but it seems that they'd come to their own assumptions, Good he wasn't going to dissuade them of it.

"Thankyou" Fang nodded.

"You're welcome; Hagrid tells me you haven't lived among wizards long?" Fang shook his head.

"Okay, then the school library is forever open to you if you wish to use it" Dumbledore smiled.

"Uh... what of the students I not comfortable revealing myself to then all" Fang said quietly,

"Let me handle that, I have to tell them you're there, but I'll be as ambiguous and vague as I can be" Dumbledore said and Fang nodded as he and Hagrid left.

* * *

This is only short and its meant to be short, ;P –D.C.


	4. Chapter 4

It's somewhere past eleven pm and I can't sleep ...stupid insomnia! Also I checked ...and I'm a glorified Xover writer! Seriously ALL of my stories are Xovers! Weird huh? –D.C.

* * *

It was just past dawn when Fang woke to the smell of boiling tea; yawning mutely he slipped down from his hammock in the rafters of Hagrid's pantry and set about getting dressed.

After discovering Fang only owned muggle clothes, Hagrid had quickly shown him to one of Hogwarts many cloakrooms where the school keep a rather large assortment of odd and lost clothes, in it Fang had found a well worn but undamaged pair of chunky brown leather boots, two pairs of black pants a brown moth-eaten woollen tunic, two black button-downs with old fashioned sleeves and a tattered charcoal-stained black travelling cloak.

Opting for the tunic and pants, he brushed a long chunk of hair behind an ear and wondered into the tiny hut's kitchen/living room. "G'morning Fang ...and Fang" Hagrid groaned rubbing sleep from his eyes, bird-kid and boarhound both grunted in reply.

Pouring himself a cup of tea from the kettle floating lazily over the fire, Fang looked to Hagrid.

"What's the work today?" Fang said sitting opposite the drowsy giant,

"Uh? Oh the school year starts t'morrow so the students will be arriving t'night so need you ta help me rig the thestrals to the carriages, then you're to go row Minerva out on the lake so she can place charms on the path the first year's boats pass over so that if someone falls in they won't be eaten by what's in the lake, then if this rain 'olds off you can take those sacks 'o dung by the lake up ta the greenhouses, I advise you take the cliff track its' quicker and you'll avoid angering the dementors at the gate"

Fang nodded to show he understood before sipping his hot tea, it had been interesting for him to discover not only could he see dementors but that he was immune to their affects unfortunately the dementors had been insulted by it and seemed determined to avoid him, Hagrid had said to leave them alone so they could do their job.

* * *

It was nearing evening and Fang was dragging sacks of manure towards the herbology greenhouses before the drippy clouds over head dropped their load, when he found it.

Heaving the bag a little off the ground to get over a large rock on the narrow path that lead around the cliff on top of which Hogwarts sat perched, slipping a bit on a loose stone underfoot Fang reached out to lean his hand on the cliff wall.

It was much to his surprise that the stone groaned and shifted forming an archway, with nothing now bracing his hand, Fang and the manure sack fell sideway through the archway and down the steps beyond.

* * *

"—and this one guy what's his name –Darnel something anyway he said that..." Ron droned in to Neville and Harry about some rumour Ron had overheard.

"What on earth are you rambling on about now Ron?" Hermione cut in on his story,

"Oh Hermione, I was just telling these two about this strange fight that happened at the Leaky Caldron early in the summer" Ron said proud that for once knew about something before Hermione,

"What was so strange about it, I would have thought Leaky Caldron had seen it fair share of brawls?"

It at this point that Professor Lupin started paying attention to their conversation,

"Ah yes, I heard about that brawl too and I believe what Ron is trying to say is that in the middle of the scuffle, it was revealed that the new busboy Tom had hired was a creature or being known as a Boread, I don't believe Tom or anyone had the chance to even talk to him after the fight him, because the way I heard the boy was gone without a trace the next day"

"What's a Boread sir?" the other occupants of the compartment look to Lupin as Neville garbled this around a piece of chocolate,

"Yes well a Boread is a creature or being of human appearance but with the wings of..." the rest of answer was cut off by the sharp whistle of the train as it came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station.

"Ah it looks like I shall have to tell you another time, perhaps in class some day, hum?" Lupin said before leaving the train.

* * *

It was during Dumbledore's speech about dementors that Hagrid felt a tap on his shoulder, turning in his seat slightly he found Fang sitting on the stone floor behind the staff table,

Hagrid wondered how he'd gotten in the great hall unnoticed then again he had a knack for getting around without making a sound and there was that whole invisibility thing he had going that Hagrid had only witnessed twice.

"Where'd you go earlier? I looked for ya before I went to get the first years but couldn't find you"

"Found a door in the cliff wall, tell you about it after dinner" was Fang's stilted reply before disappearing,

Hagrid went back to listening the the headmasters speech. "As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties, for which he has hired a young helper to assist him."

Dumbledore looked around to Hagrid was sitting "I could have sworn the young man was standing behind the staff table and you were talking to him just a second ago Hagrid, well anyway I'm shore you'll all met him at some time" he said to the students, his voice only slightly loader then the cheerful applause that had preceded the announcement of Hagrid as a teacher.

"Well I think that's everything of importance" Dumbledore said when the hall calmed, "let the feast begin!"

* * *

That will do for today, I'll have them all meet next chapter, so Review! –D.C.


	5. Chapter 5

I have more! (All standard disclaimers apply)

Hello people, I have a rather woefully dreary declaration to make, I HATE pain!

I sit here staring at the bloated black and green lump that is my foot... that I dropped a fridge on.

Yes a Fridge, 450 litre fridge... this is monumentally bad,

Because I'm allergic to strong painkillers (Morphine to the ignorant), Can we say Ow! –D.C.

* * *

The Cavern looked distinctly different in the light of Hagrid's lantern or any light other than the dim phosphoresce offered by the slimy lichen clustered around the puddles on the floor. On fang's first trip and fall down the hidden stairs into the cavern the moss had proved only bright enough to stop him running into anything, but gave him no clues as to what the obstacles he was stepping around were.

Now a hodge podge of old grimy and broken wood and stone furniture greeted his and Hagrid's gaze.

"Why is it all here?" Fang said aside to Hagrid as the half-giant squeezed around a large ornately carved stone pew something or someone had broken in half and leaned diagonally against a wall.

"It looks an old junk room..." Hagrid trailed off as the lantern light was suddenly reflected by the surfaces of a vastly deep circular pool on to the huge statue that rose out of its depths.

Roughly carved of a strange sticky black stone it wasn't immediately obvious what it depicted, when Fang stepped forward for a closer look his foot slipped when the stone beneath it moved, tumbling him into the pond.

"Fang are you all right..." but Hagrid trailed off when a red light seems to emanate from within the statue.

"What in hell..." Fang breathed as the water around him started to bubble and grow warm, he tried to swim to the side and get out but his water-logged clothes and wings dragged him down.

The sharp groan that emanated from beneath the statues' feet, spurred Hagrid in to motion, he pulled his umbrella from his pocket and leaned out trying to hook on to the struggling bird-boy's tunic.

"Fang, Fang!" he called trying to get his attention, finally the hooked umbrella handle slipped under his collar and Hagrid pulled with all his strength, but too late as the tunic tore away under the pressure as the statue fell forward into the pond pinning Fang under it.

Hagrid fell roughly on his butt but rolled back on his feet, the water continued to bubble and froth hiding the bottom of the pool from view.

As Hagrid stubbled over ready to dive in, the water began to glow a blinding white; it slowly faded as Hagrid dove in and swam toward the bottom.

* * *

Ooohhh... cliffy,

Okay this should tide you over, but keep you wanting more!

Last chapter has been fixed and this one is better than ever.

R & R my sweeties –D.C.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back!

And yes my satellite dish died Again!

Also I just got to say this: There will be NO Angel and NO Max in this fic, why? Because James Patterson ruined them in the Fang book; though they were doomed Mary Sue-dom way before that.

So... don't expect them two, Iggy ...Yes, Gassy and Nudge ...Maybe.

That is all. -D.C.

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts in the founders' time,

"Maiden Ravenclaw the cavern has been finished and the statue installed" the stocky wizard said gruffly,

Rowena Ravenclaw looked up from her book at the speaker, before closing the book and looking around for her cloak.

"Excellent Mister Bertrand, I'll be ready to look at it in just a moment" she replied with vague wave at the door, he nodded satisfied and turned to depart.

* * *

"Wow, just... wow, you have done an tremendous job here sir" Rowena said as she walked around the pond, marvelling at how the mirrors behind the spelled lanterns served to illuminate the whole room, what had once been lacklustre limestone walls now held thousands of tiny enchanted carvings, but the focus was defiantly the statue rising from the centre for the pond, a beautifully realistic representation of the Greek winged hero Zetes in sticky black stone.

She had purchased it in Strophades on a trip to Greece, after a fit of frivolity brought about by the rumour that Zetes hadn't died but was frozen in stone.

Silly really, but there you go; maybe she wasn't as smart and logical as everyone thought.

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts now... here-a-bouts,

_Warmth... freedom..._

_...pain..._

Those were the thoughts that went through Fang's head as he lay in his hammock, but they weren't his own... and frankly that freaked him out, it was bad enough waking soaking wet in Hagrid's arms as the half-giant carried him toward the castle, at least a short argument had convinced Hagrid that he was only chilled and in no need of the infirmary just yet.

_...where ...when?_

_...how?_

It seemed to Fang that whom-ever the voice was they were mighty out of their depth.

_...who?_

Fang sat up suddenly, in realisation that the voice had sensed his thoughts.

'Who are you' Fang mused,

_...Zetes... I think?_

Holy hell! He was playing Ouija board with a voice in his head!

"Fang! Where did I put that bag of ferrets for the Hippogriffs" Hagrid called from outside, Fang looked down at the bag of dead ferrets on the floor, 'oops! I was meant to put them outside wasn't I?' he jumped up, grabbed them and went outside.

_...hey is your name Fang? That's an odd name..._

'Like you can talk _Zetes_ what is that, Spanish?' Fang thought sarcastically,

_...no! It's Greek! Who are these 'Spanish' of whom you speak?_

'Who are you that you've never heard of Spain?'

_...need I repeat myself! I am Zetes the Boread and an Argonaut, brother of Calais, son of Boreas the North Wind and Oreithyia__, daughter of King Erechtheus of Athens._

'Okay... cranky! And you're a Boread? I've heard that before but I still don't understand...'

_...Oh well... this is going to take a while then..._

* * *

So... you like? Review! -D.C.


End file.
